


A heart of silver, not gold.

by obsessive_c



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Scott McCall Friendship, Alternate Universe - Medieval, BAMF Allison, F/M, Secrets will be revealed, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stallison - Freeform, Stiles is a prince, allison is his guard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_c/pseuds/obsessive_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' father is the king of the Beacon Kingdom, and with his frequent absences, he has decided to assign one of the prestigious Argents to be his sons' personal guard. It just happens to be that Stiles' guard is his age, and they fall in love. </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Stallison Medieval AU! This is my first work I'm posting so feedback would be highly appreciated! (Constructive Criticism too!) Also Allison and Scott are besties (This is planned to be very long!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The night nerves.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty draft-ey, but I hope you enjoy! Please comment and tell me what you think!  
> (P.S, I don't own any of the Teen Wolf characters!)

The woods were silent, the half full moon's light struggling to pry itself through the branches and leaves. Only the unwise wander out of the kingdom's walls at night, looking for trouble or looking to be the trouble. The only two citizens to break this pattern were currently splayed luxoriously across the leaves and soft grass, conversing quietly. 

“Are you nervous?” The boy asked his companion.

“Of course I am, Scott. My mother will have my head if I mess up tomorrow.” He laughed at that, he had heard many stories of Allison narrowly escaping her mother’s wrath. “And,” She continued, “What if the prince is a total jerk? Like, what if he makes me shine his shoes or something?” Scott laughed again, the noise comforting to her and the sleeping animals alike.

“Well, if he is, then when someone is attacking, you can jump to his aid just a second too late..” She scoffed playfully, looking at the stars through the trees. 

“Yeah,” She looked at him and her expression changed, worry lines visible, “How have you and your mother been? Do you need me to bring more food?” He shook his head,

“Nah, we’re doing okay. She’s been working double shifts in the castle, so we’ve been eating well.” He stopped for a second, fiddling with a twig, “Speaking of the castle,” Her eyebrows rose questioningly, “We should come here earlier in the evening tomorrow, I want to practice my fighting. They’ll be recruiting new guards next full moon and I want to get in.” She grabbed her friend’s hand, squeezing it. 

“Of course. It’d be boring in that old castle without you. And then I can introduce you to my parents and we can hang out like normal friends, no more sneaking into the woods at night to talk.” He threw her a surprised glance, she laughed, continuing. “Okay, we’ll still probably sneak out here.” 

They walked through the vacant stone roads silently, to Scott’s house. She waved a hello at his mother when they arrived. Melissa was a wonderful woman, who treated Allison like family. Allison gave Scott a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before departing to her family’s cabin behind the castle, hidden just by the wall of the kingdom.

She climbed the foliage to the second floor, gently swooping into her room and undressing quietly, hoping not to wake her watchful parents. (She never did though, their faith in her to be well behaved was too strong.) She slipped into bed, her mind full of worries about tomorrow as she faded off to sleep.


	2. Sarcasm and Royalty mix surprisingly well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison meets the prince she has heard so much about, and the boy she has to willingly lay down her life for is definitely not what she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! :)

The next day, or, the next very, very early morning, she woke up, her mother droning all of the things she should do. But instead of give into her anxiety and have a breakdown, (which she used to do, it enraged her mother) She composed herself and listened, nodding every few lines so her mother would know she was listening. She went into the washroom, filling their bath with warm water and bathing herself. She then got dressed into her ceremony attire.

The dress, which had approximately 20 different knives and daggers concealed in it, had a thick leather armor sewn into the chest piece. Unbeknownst to her parents, her aunt, who had sewn the dress for her, had a collapsible wooden bow and a few arrows strapped to her thigh garment. A secret, a good memory just between the two of them. (Her aunt had died protecting the king, a sad but noble death)

When her mother deemed her fit to go to the castle, the sun had rose, giving light and warmth to the people of the Beacon Kingdom. Her father gave her a curt goodbye, and she made the long trek through the extravagant castle grounds alone. When she arrived at the large gated entrance, she stopped, smoothing her skirt before walking in.

A maid, caretaker, presumably, by her work apron, greeted her with a curtsy. She nodded in response, granting herself a small smile. “Let me lead you to Prince Stilinski. Unfortunately his father is away, negotiating with the southern kingdoms, so you will meet the king at a later time.” She hummed in acknowledgement, walking with the woman down the long corridors. She was quite the talker. “Fortunately though, you were chosen to be Prince Stilinski’s personal guard, and he is here.” 

After the caretaker had shared a large portion of her life story, with Allison listening intently, they had reached the throne room. Though she was far away from the prince, due to the very large and open throne room, she could see that he was lazily stretched across his throne, fiddling with the intricate details of his garb boredly. The caretaker, clearly nervous in the presence of the prince, approached, with Allison next to her, her head held high just as her mother told her.

“Prince Stiles,” Allison suppressed a giggle at that. Who in their right mind names their child Stiles Stilinski? (King John, apparently) “This is Allison, from the Argent family. She has been assigned to you as your personal guard. She will now accompany you throughout the day to keep you safe.” He looked up from his bored antics, his eyes hooded as he looked at the caretaker, then to Allison, unabashedly eyeing her from her head to feet. He dismissed the caretaker, and Allison listened to the clicking of her shoes before the creak and slam of a door told her they were alone. 

“Greetings, Allison from the Argent family.” Stiles said, his hands making grandeur gestures and his voice laced with sarcasm. She felt the pit of anxiousness in her stomach deepen, but instead of letting his snarky comment insult her, she threw one back.

“Greetings, Prince Stiles of the Stilinski Family.” She said, curtsying mockingly. His eyebrows shot up, and he let out a laugh, sitting up from his half laying half sitting position. He eyed her again, before tilting his head.

“Personal guard? I don’t see a single weapon on you, are you sure you’re the right Allison?” His voice was curious, but even with playful fondness. She smiled right back,

“My weapons aren’t visible, but they’re definitely there.” She said, almost sing-songy, taking a blade out from her sleeve, pressing it into his hands. “Keep this one.”  
He fiddled with the knife, putting it in the satchel on his hip. 

“So you accompany me everywhere?”

“Everywhere you’d like.” He laughs, and it echoes through the large empty room.

“That answer was more sultry than I expected, but I’m not complaining. Wait here for a bit, I’ll be back.”

She did as he told, and stood, looking around the large extravagant room, when she heard a shout in the other room. Her heart sunk with dread. She uncollapsed her bow and ran in, mid arrow grab to see Prince Stilinski in civilians garb, laughing. She stood straight, her protective stance and attitude gone in an instant.

While she put her bow away and cooled down, he rambled joyfully “Oh my god, sorry for scaring you, I didn’t think that’d actually work. You take this seriously huh?” 

“It’s alright, Prince Stilinski-”

“Call me Stiles.”

“Okay, well, if I may ask, Stiles, why are you dressed in commoners clothing?”

“Well,” He said, walking to the large dresser and grabbing a cloak, throwing it over her shoulders and tying it. “You said you’ll follow me anywhere, so we’re going on an adventure.”

“An adventure?” She parroted, her eyes cautious. “Does the rest of the castle know of this adventure?”

“Nope! And let's keep it that way Ally.” He looked over her and himself, before nodding. “Okay, we both look like villagers, let's go!”


	3. The Adventure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles well-planned adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on this to be a pretty long work, so the Scydia and secrets will be shown later in time! Enjoy the Stallison for the time being! :)

He grabbed her arm, leading her through the most quiet areas of the castle, narrowly avoiding a few guards, eventually slipping out of the back kitchen, he slipped his hood on, and she did the same. He linked their arms and they wove their way into the busy commotion, people selling goods and mothers dragging hollering children away from stray dogs. 

“Prince Stilinsk- I mean Stiles, will the castle notice your absence?” He shook his head,

“No, they don’t approach me unless there’s an important reason, and introducing you to me was the only one for today, so they won’t check on me til nightfall, especially now that I have a guard.” He scowled for a moment, “No offense to you or your family, but I don’t think I need a guard. It was my father's decision. Though, now that I have a guard my age, I’m less sour about it.”

She laughed, “Well, it was my mother’s decision to make me follow the family tradition, so we’re both in the same boat.”

The Prince nodded, though he imagined her parents decision for her was much more difficult to achieve than his.

“Allison?” They both stopped, and she hesitantly turned, the sudden wariness in her gut gone when she saw a familiar face in the crowd. She smiled, cheek to cheek, and turned to the Prince, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s my friend, don’t worry, he’s not dangerous.” She then turned around, waving for Scott to come closer. She was so distracted by her friend she didn’t notice the gleam of jealousy in the princes’ eyes. Scott wandered through the crowd awkwardly, bumping into a few villagers, and when he reached Allison he enveloped her in a hug. 

“Scott! How did you recognize me from behind?” She said, adjusting her hood. He laughed, shaking his head like it was obvious. 

“After you broke your femur during your last trial, you walk kinda crooked.” Stiles’ eyebrows shot up at that, didn’t his caretaker say the femur is one of the hardest bones to break? Allison scoffed, 

“I don’t walk that crooked!” She said dramatically, feigning offense. She then looked back at Stiles, smiling. “Scott! This is my new friend, Stiles.” Scott smiled at him, shaking his hand. Either he didn’t know who Stiles was, or was very good at keeping that fact quiet.

“What’re you two up to-”

“Scott! Need some help here!” Scott jumped in place, looking back at a boy who was struggling to carry a heavy crate,

“Sorry Liam! Be there in a sec!” He hugged Allison once more, rocking back and forth for a few moments. “I’m sorry Ally, I gotta go. Tonight though?” 

She smiled at him, waving at the boy over his shoulder. “Yeah, of course dummy, go help Liam.” He nodded, 

“It was nice meeting you Stiles!” He said, before running off. Allison turned back to Stiles, who looked puzzled for a moment before lacing his arm with hers like nothing happened, walking again. 

“Tonight huh? Well, you’re getting more action then I am, Argent.” She scowled,

“Ew, no. Don’t ever say that again. Scott and I will always be friends and only friends.” She said, and he smiled, just barely. “Plus,” She continued, smirking. “You’re the prince, I’m sure you could get any lady in the kingdom to bed with you. Easily.” It was his turn to smirk, and he gave her pseudo bedroom eyes,

“Even you, Argent?” She scoffed, rolling her eyes dramatically.

“In your dreams, Stilinski.” He smiled, and she smiled back.

They walked around the village aimlessly for awhile, but when the sun began to hide behind the treeline, Allison suggested they return to the castle. He sighed,

“Yeah, it’s about that time.” She frowned for him, the fact that he snuck out to see people quite often showed how lonely he was in the cold castle.

She lived a privileged childhood, she always had enough food and love, no matter how stern or hidden, but the thing she lacked til she was about 7, was a friend. Scott ended up happily filling that spot in her life, all bear hugs and kindness. He even didn't mind that their friendship was a secret to her parents. She thought that now, now that she was sworn to defend Stiles’ life with her own, that she’d fill that part of his life for him, too. 

The walk back to the castle was quiet, and when Stiles unlinked their arms and laced his fingers with hers, she didn’t say anything. They eventually arrived, as Stiles promised, unnoticed. Stiles changed back into his noble clothes, and a maid knocked on the door, signalling it was time for Prince Stiles’ sleep. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Allison?” He asked, and she noticed that he was much more serious, and maybe even a little sadder, when he was tired. So she smiled, looking at him as if he was the most important person in her life (Which, in her family’s eyes, he was. Maybe later he would be in her eyes too) and said,

“Of course. It was wonderful escorting you today, Stiles.” She curtsyed, and broke her formality by giving him a big hug. “I promise I’ll be back tomorrow.” He smiled at that, hugging her back, she let go after a moment. Another knock brought both of them out of their thoughtful hazes. She walked to the door, smiling. “Goodnight, Stiles.” 

“Goodnight Ally.”

She left, off to the forest, her heart feeling fuller in a way it hadn’t before.


	4. Allison was late to the (2 person) party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's sort of short! The next chapter will be fairly long, so I wanted to split it into smaller chunks!

The next morning she got up, her muscles aching from her sparring lessons with Scott, (He was a quick learner) She got dressed, but instead of her the ceremonial dress she wore more active apparel, the dress was perfect for working in the castle, but she had a nagging feeling he would like to go on another adventure, so she wore trousers.

She gave her father, who was looming suspiciously at the doorway, a hug. She was sure he wanted to ask how it went, and he just wasn’t sure how. She had arrived so late yesterday that her parents, were as always, asleep. When she came to think of it, she wasn’t sure what they did in the daytime. She was always out, running errands or being with Scott. They’d have to plan a family night soon. 

“Allison,” She turned back to her father, who gave her a smile, “You forgot your supplies bag.” She smirked, her ‘supplies bag’ was filled to the brim with knives, crossbow bolts, said crossbow, and first aid equipment. She took it, and ran out the door with a ‘thanks’. She was running late.

When she arrived in the throne room, 30 minutes late, she saw Stiles, who gave her a mischievous smile upon her entering. “Argent. You know, most of the guards are required to live in the castle, to be ready to defend at all times. The king, and furthermore, I, have given you the rare chance to still live with your family, since your cabin is just behind the castle.” His brows quirked up, “I hope you don’t abuse our grace.” She nodded, and even if it was laced with humor, she could see in his eyes he was uneasy by her late appearance.

“Of course, your highness.” She said, feigning innocence and topping it off with a humbled bow. His nose scrunched up, distaste and humor clear on his face. Any previous tension between the two of them was gone immediately. 

“Ally, I tell you every time.” He’d only told her once, she laughs anyway. “Call me Stiles. I have enough people calling me all those fancy titles.”

She rolled her eyes dramatically, sighing. “Okay then, Stiles.” She looked around for a moment, and seeing that the room was empty, she whispered. “Are we going on another adventure today?” The gleam in his eye returned, his smile genuine at seeing her excited too. (Though, he imagined walking around a village, the village she’s in every day, wasn’t as exciting for her as it was for him. But her enthusiasm showed she liked being in his company)

“Yes, Allison. We are. But this one's different. Today we will be..” He paused, looking up as if he were deep in thought, “Exploring the castle! Yesterday was your first day and we were gone the whole time, so I’m making up for lost time.”

A look of surprise flitted across her face for a moment, before her regular smile returned. She skipped through the large room, back to the door, and he followed. When she opened the it and gestured for him to go first in the most grandeur way possible, he smiled.

“Well then, show me the way, your grace.” He groaned, and her jingly laugh wasn’t far behind.


	5. Unexpected Arrangements.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Allison begin to tour the castle when his father returns from negotiations. With shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long chapter, hope you enjoy!

“So you’re saying it was entirely made out of gold?” Allison asked, a skeptical look on her face. He shook his head. 

“No, no, I’m saying the handle for the bow was gold. The rest was wood.” Stiles said, she nodded, looking at the artwork as they leisurely made their way through the halls. “Turns out,” He continued with a frown, “That metal and bows don’t mix, because they have to bend to pull the arrows back, so it’s just decoration in my room now.” 

“I have like, 10 spares at my cabin. We could go there later and pick one out for you.” He looked at her, his face barely scrunched with thought, the pondering look was gone quickly, replaced with a smirk. 

“Sure, Ally. But then you’ll have to teach me how to shoot one properly.” She nodded, trying her best not to look happy about it.

“If I must, then it’s a deal.” They continued to walk, both hiding smiles. Their comfortable silence was interrupted by the sound of horns. The loud sound put her on edge, but it only elicited a sigh from Stiles. He looked over at her, his voice clearly holding distaste, 

“Looks like my father's home.” She let out a sigh of relief, much calmer now that she knew there was no imminent danger. She started walking again, following him to where presumably the king would be. Irritation was coming off of him in waves, so she grabbed his hand for a moment, squeezing it. He looked back at her, and she could tell the small gesture helped him, even if only a bit. She didn’t know why he would be unhappy with his father’s arrival, but she decided not to ask.

After long minutes of silent walking through the castle, maids and guards bustling around busily, Stiles caught sight of his father, who was talking with a… young lady? He and Allison shared a puzzled look, King Jonathan saw his son, and beckoned him over. The young lady didn’t say anything when they walked up. In fact, with her head held high, she didn’t even look at Stiles. She did give a quick glance to Allison, though. And when Allison gave her a polite smile, one corner of her mouth slightly turned up. 

“Stiles. It’s wonderful to see you,” The king said, giving his son a quick, if not a bit awkward hug. Stiles didn’t seem as happy, but he nodded back, giving him a forced smile. “I have very good news. This is Princess Lydia of the Martin family, and she will take your hand in marriage.” Stiles and Allison's’ mouths dropped open, though she recovered quickly. Stiles laughed, as if it was the funniest joke he’d ever heard. 

“Father, are you serious? No offense to the Princess, but I hardly know her! And, we’re still very young, I still have a few years before I should be looking to wed, right?” Lydia pursed her lips, looking just as uncomfortable as Stiles. But John persisted. 

“Son, you know that’s not how negotiations work. I had to keep peace with the Southern Kingdom, and this was the way. You and Lydia will make a fine couple, and continue the bloodline of royalty.” Stiles flinched at that, but it was such a small action it went unnoticed by his father. The king's eyes wandered to Allison, as if he had just noticed her presence. When she noticed his gaze, she bowed.

“Your majesty.” She said, hoping to seem as professional and reputable as her parents had told him, despite her young age. He nodded to her,

“You must be Allison Argent. Thank you for watching over my son.” She nodded, looking down respectfully. Stiles frowned. King John continued,

“Let us go to a more private area so we can speak of Lydia and Stiles partnership.” He walked, Stiles begrudgingly by his side. Lydia and Allison followed, a few steps behind. Lydia looked at Allison, granting herself a smile,

“So, you’re Prince Stiles’ guard? How long have you held that position? You look my age.” Allison laughed, 

“Only since yesterday. I’m still very new to it.” Lydia nodded, and Allison decided in that moment that she liked her. Lydia was certainly a sight, her light red hair pinned up elaborately. Her beauty was simple, but there nonetheless, her dress swishing silently as they walked. 

“So,” Allison continued, “Are you happy about this arrangement?” Lydia squinted, thinking for a few moments before answering,

“I suppose. I do not fancy Prince Stilinski in the slightest, but the change of environment is refreshing. My kingdom is so bland," She widened her eyes dramatically, as if it would convey how boring her Kingdom must've been, before continuing, "My mother and father were strict, and all of the suitors there were not… desirable to say the least” She said, showing a look of distaste. 

Allison laughed, and Lydia too. Stiles looked over his shoulder at Allison, looking the most bored he ever had since she met him. Lydia raised her eyebrows, looking at the two of them, her mouth forming an ‘o’ shape. When he turned back to his father's attention, Lydia elbowed her, a sly look on her face.

“I didn’t know you two were an item.” It was Allison’s turn to look surprised, 

“We aren’t. Stiles and I are just friends, we just met yesterday.” Lydia’s roguish look didn’t go away, but she dropped the subject for the time being. 

They all arrived in the room, which was adorned with expensive furniture and other small trinkets that probably cost more than all of her gear combined. They all sat at a large, oval shaped table. King John sitting with Lydia on one side and Allison and Stiles on the other. The King began to speak, and Allison sat up straighter, while Stiles frown just became more pronounced. 

“Stiles, you and Lydia will wed the night of the full moon. We will host the largest celebration of the kingdom, and the king and queen of Lydia’s kingdom will be there as well. I expect you to have a wonderful evening.” 

Stiles just scoffed, clearly upset by this. “Yeah, I’d expect me to have a great time too, if I knew the girl, and heck, even wanted to marry her! What made you think this was a good idea? Arranged marriages haven’t been proper negotiation tactics since you were my age!” Allison and Lydia looked at each other, both surprised that he lashed out at his father. John looked just as surprised, and the shock turned to frustration quickly.

“Stiles, I know it’s difficult for you to understand-” Stiles interrupted him,

“Of course it is! I’m tired of you choosing everything I do with my life! First it’s staying in the castle, not being allowed to go into the village. Second, it’s getting me a- a personal guard. Did you think I want Allison to die for my safety? No! I don’t want anyone to! And you know, Allison is okay, because she listens to me more than you do, and I’ve only known her since yesterday.” 

Stiles’ voice was angry and cruel, he stood. “I’m not getting married just because you want more wealth.” He rushed out of the room, and Allison threw Lydia and the King an apologetic look before going after him.


	6. Silver Armor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison learns more about Stiles, and he learns that they may end up being closer than previously expected.

“Stiles! Stiles stop for a second!” Allison said, running after him. He looked back at her, his face wild and upset, angry tears streaming down his face. He stopped suddenly, grabbing her and pulling her into a small room. She stood there with him for a second, her eyes searching his face, concerned. His hands were still wrapped around her wrists so she slipped them out and held his hands instead. 

His face was a plethora of emotions. Anger, sadness, frustration. “Stiles,” She said his name again, a mantra to bring him back from his thoughts. “Talk to me, tell me what’s wrong.” He sat down, and she followed the movement swiftly, the two of them sitting in a small empty room.

“It’s just. Ever since I was little, my dad has controlled everything about me. He wanted me to be the best heir to the throne I could be. He controlled what I ate and what I did with my free time and who I talked to.” He sniffled, his expression was more sad than angry, now. “It’s like he’s trying to fix me.” Allison's’ eyebrows scrunched together, and she asked,

“Why would he want to fix you?” He looked hesitant, but after a few moments, answered anyway,

“Because. Well, my dad drinks a lot. I’m pretty sure he has some self worth issues, but that doesn’t matter. He sees me as an extension of him, so he wants me to be perfect. I know that deep down, he loves me and wants what’s best for me, but his judgement is clouded. By power, or money, I don’t know. I mean, him recruiting you to protect me was okay, but not letting me go outside, arranging a marriage? That’s one step too far, you know?”

Allison nodded, she knew how he felt. She wanted to travel the world, be an explorer and map out new land. Her mother had different ideas for her. Her destiny was sealed the first time she shot an arrow into the target, she was destined to carry her parents old work on her own shoulders. Allison's’ heart ached for Stiles, and she squeezed his hands hard enough to hurt. He squeezed back. She took a few moments to carefully compose her words, before saying,

“I know things are difficult right now. But you’ll get through this, Stiles. And if somehow you can’t I’ll make you, because you’re stuck with me now,” He gave her a hesitant smile, and said,

“Well. If I’m stuck with you, we might as well do something. How about you and I go pick out a bow for me from your house, and then you can teach me to do some target practice?” 

"Sounds like a plan." She said, standing up and extending her hand to help him up. They walked out of the room, and he was rambling about how she better have some nice bows, she listened, and he made her laugh. They didn’t stop holding hands.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at her cabin, walking in to her mother and father conversing quietly. When they saw Stiles, they both stood, bowing and giving him a formal greeting. He smiled awkwardly, trying to respond in the correct way. Allison laughed uncomfortably, giving her dad the S.O.S face she did whenever they visited the rest of their family and they said something offensive. He always changed the subject, much to her relief. He seemed to understand, snaking his arm around his wife’s shoulder, smiling a bit too wide when he asked Allison and Stiles, “So, what did you two come here for?” 

Allison mouthed a ‘Thank you’ to her father, who gave her a gentle grin. Her mother, however, noticing the interaction, squinted at Allison. She was so involved in her family stare-down that she didn’t notice that Stiles took her arm and tugged it slightly,

“Oh! We came here so I could give Stiles one of my bows, his is a phony and he wanted to do some target practice.”

Allison’s mother nodded, signalling that they could go upstairs to her room. Unlike the rest of the Kingdom, it was very clear that Victoria ran the Argent household. Her and Stiles ran up the stairs, and she could hear his sigh of relief behind her. She held in a laugh. 

They got to her room and Stiles stood for a few moments, before saying, “Wow, your room is… smaller than I expected.” She looked around, and to her, her room was fairly spacious. It fit a large bed, a dresser and her surplus of weapons and supplies.

“Well, we don’t all live in a castle like you do, Stiles.” He hummed, twiddling a knife of hers in his hands thoughtfully, 

“That is a good point.” He continued to go through her things, when his squawk of surprise got her full attention. He stood up, holding the front piece of her silver chestplate, his face a mix of shock and amusement. “And why have I not seen you in this?”

“Because we met yesterday, and that’s battle armor. For the winter.” She studied him for a moment, her head turning to the side playfully, “Why?” She asked, her hair spilling over her shoulder while she looked at him, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. He looked back at her, his expression akin to a deer who had noticed a hunter a few moments too late. He sputtered for a few moments, looking down at the armor and then to her, before simply saying,

“I think you’d look good in it.” She gaped, that was not at all what she expected. She was about to respond when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Allison jumped off of her bed, talking loudly, 

“Well, Prince Stilinski, we have this longbow, good for beginners. It’s draw weight isn’t too much, so I think it’ll work good for you.” She handed it to him, hoping the heat in her cheeks wasn’t visible. He looked at it intently, studying the elegant weapon.

“It has your name on it.” She peeked to where he was looking, she watched his thumb rake over the carved, looping letters. She shrugged,

“Well, yeah. It was like, my bow when I was 13 and I thought it was cool to put my name on everything.” Stiles laughed, his eyes shining when he looked at her, she smiled back, dimples placed strategically across her cheeks. “You want that one, then?” He nodded.

She went to her bed, reaching underneath, her hand reappearing with a quiver full of arrows. She slung it over her shoulder, “Well, if you want to practice your shooting, we better get moving, before the sun sets.” She grabbed her own bow, walking to the door, throwing him a glance, “You coming?” He nodded, following behind her, giving one last, thoughtful look to the silver armor spread around her room. "Letting you know now, Argent, I haven't shot a bow before." The only response he got was a shocked gasp from Allison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez! This chapter was super hard to write, I'm glad I got it done!! I'll write the archery practice and junk in the morning, I'm too tired lmao. As always, feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	7. Archery... and things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna split this into two parts and do the other one tomorrow but I powered through.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment with your opinion! :-) what do you guys think???

They walked through the small grove inside the Kingdom walls in companionable silence, their boots crunching on the leaves and twigs. The arrows rustled impatiently in their quiver with each step, desperately wanting to be handled. Stiles groaned impatiently, “How much further are we? The sun is going to go down soon.” She didn’t look back at him, but if she did he would see her dramatic eye roll. 

“The point of a private practice area is that it’s private. That means it’s a good ways away from the village, Stiles.” When they reached the end of the hidden trail, she went to the thick bushes, pushing her way through the thick foliage before pulling it back, revealing a well hidden crawlspace, a small opening in the prodigious stone wall. 

“Wait, we’re going outside the walls?” He said, his voice carrying poorly hidden caution. She looked back at him, and it occurred to her that he had probably never left the safety of the Kingdom walls. She wasn’t the best at comforting, but she gave it her best shot, saying,

“Hey, it’ll be okay. I go out there every night.” He nodded at that, his posture relaxing a bit. “Plus,” She continued smugly, “I am your personal guard after all. I’ll protect _you_ from the _deer_.” 

He smiled at her, and it had no trace of sarcasm. She gestured for him to go first, but he shook his head grandiosely, “Ladies first, Argent! For a noble of high rank, I’m surprised you don’t follow proper etiquette!” Her nose wrinkled, and she retorted playfully, 

“You don’t either, Stiles! The first time I met you you were splayed across your throne as if it were a leisure area!” The next few moments were met with silence. She smirked at his nonexistent response, patting his shoulder, “Don’t worry, I’ll go first so you’ll be sure there’s no lurking predators, and if there are, they’ll jump at me!” 

He frowned at that, and she tilted her head, her sly look deepening. “Or is it because you want to get a good look at my butt?” His eyebrows shot up in shock, and before he could jumble a few non-coherent words together, she dropped the subject, looking up at the sky. “Hmm, we better hurry, it _is_ getting to be moonrise.” 

She dropped her bow and quiver onto the ground, pushing them through the gap with her foot before crawling through herself. Unbeknownst to her, her latter suspicion was correct, and his face was red when he crawled through the tight space himself. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles hissed in frustration, his arrow, for about the 30th time, was not at all close to hitting the target. Where he showed distaste, Allison just shrugged,

“Hey, this is your first time of course it was gonna be hard.” She stepped closer and he lifted the bow, she snaked her arm from behind to hold his, she raised the bow higher, and a hand on his back gently corrected his posture.

He drew back the bow, and she raised his elbow to be at a higher angle, it was better to aim that way for short distances. He stiffened, feeling her breath on his shoulder, but shot anyway. It flew through the air, and just barely skidded past the target, sticking itself into a tree. He huffed, and she let go of his hand and stepped away, clapping. 

“Good job! See? It just takes practice and the correct posture!” Her smile was infectious, and soon he was smiling too. She continued, “You’re pretty good for a first timer. It’s especially difficult in the beginning, because your muscles have to put up with a strain they didn’t have to before, but that last shot was good.”

“I bet you were better,” He said, but there was no unpleasant tone to the statement, she searched his eyes, and her smile somehow grew wider,

“A little.” They both laughed, and she sauntered over to the target, pulling a few of her arrows out and going to collect his. He looked up, and the sun was saying it’s last goodbyes to the Kingdom. 

“It’s getting late, should we head back?” He asked, and she walked out of the shadows with an armful of arrows, pouring them back into the quiver. She then reached into her bag, pulling out a lantern and lighting it. 

“Well, you can if you’d like. This is where Scott and I meet, so I’ll be staying awhile longer.” He nodded awkwardly, and she continued, softer, “Or you could stay. I know stuff with your father is difficult, and I can’t imagine a few more hours away would hurt.”

He smiled. It was different than the previous ones, a little more sad, but there was something else behind it, something she couldn’t grasp. The look was gone quickly. “Sure. I mean, last time I met Scott it was only for like, 2 seconds, but he seems like a cool guy.” She smiled at that. She smiled around him a lot, she noticed. 

She heard a crunch of a twig and spun around, an arrow notched in her bow, ready to shoot. Scott stumbled back, his hands up, but he was laughing. She lowered her bow, 

“Scott! I told you! Always tell me it’s you! Next time I'll shoot!” But her threat had no malice, she grabbed Scott’s hand and pulled him up, dusting a leaf off of his shoulder. When his gaze went to Stiles, a look of surprise flickered across his face. He stepped forward, and shook Stiles hand. Scott shot a look at Allison, 

“You didn’t tell me you were bringing the _prince_ along with you! Learn to keep me in the loop!” He then turned his attention to Stiles, who was watching their interaction, amused. “It’s wonderful to actually meet you! Allison talked about you the entire time we were sparring yesterday,” She rolled her eyes, grateful the minimal light didn’t show her embarrassed face. “Just kidding, she didn't talk about you the _whole_ time. She shut her mouth when I beat her.” At that, she scoffed, 

“That was one time, newbie. And I was going easy on you.”

“I know you were, you could kill me easily. Doesn’t mean I can’t cash on it.” She butted him with her shoulder. They all stood and conversed for awhile, when Allison heard very human footsteps approaching. They all dove into the bushes, and Stiles blew out the lantern. Allison’s eyes adjusted easily, but Scott and Stiles were stuck with relying on her. She watched the figure intently, now fully alert to the fact that it was a guard, probably coming to escort them back into the Kingdom walls. 

Scott seemed to sense her unease, and whispered, “Don’t worry about it.” Giving her a kiss on the cheek. She was about to ask what he meant when he jumped up, hands in the air. The guard looked at him, seeing that he was a villager. 

“Leaving the walls at night is dangerous.” Scott nodded, shaking his head and laughing, embarrassed, 

“Sorry, I know! I was looking for some mushrooms for my mother’s soup when my lantern went out, I was assuming you were a predator so I hid.” The guard smiled, his wariness gone as he felt a pang of sympathy for the boy. 

“Well, let me escort you home, we don’t want your mother to worry.” 

Scott walked off with the guard, looking back for a moment and giving Allison and Stiles a wink. They held back laughs. When Allison was sure that they were far gone, she stood, helping Stiles up. A nervous laugh bubbled out of his throat, and he said giddily, 

“Geez, that was close! Be sure to thank Scott for me.” She nodded, just as giddy, before sobering up a bit, an idea popping into her head. 

“There’s a way you can thank him yourself.” That caught his attention,

“How?” He asked, relighting the lantern. 

“Well, he wants to work in the castle. He’d see his mom more, and I could even introduce him to my family.” She began walking, continuing, “I’ve been training him myself, and even if I go easy on him by my family’s standards, he can hold himself in a fight, do you think you could get him a job?” Stiles ‘hmmed’ thoughtfully, 

“Yeah, for sure. It’s the least I can do, my father would’ve quite literally locked me in a tower if he discovered I was outside the walls.” She smiled then, very glad he said yes. She gave him a big hug, picking him up and twirling him. 

“Thank you Stiles! Thank you so much, he's wanted that for so long.” She set him down, but her face was still full of excitement, “Do you know what he’ll be doing?” 

“Yes, in fact, I do. I’ll get my father to assign him to protect Lydia.” Allison laughed then, imagining Lydia’s sharp humor with Scott’s gentle personality, they would work good together. She gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek, 

“Thank you Stiles, truly.” He stood in shock, before nodding,

“It’s no big deal.” 

They walked back into the Kingdom walls and through the grove silently, but there was still a happiness between them that made the walk pleasant. She walked him over to the kitchen entrance he uses to sneak into the village, and they stood at the door.

“Goodnight, Stiles. Thank you aga-” He interrupted her,

“Don’t worry about it, Ally.” She nodded, beginning to walk off to her own house when she turned around,

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Stilinski.” He smiled at that,

“I’m looking forward to it, Argent.” She smiled, watching him slip into the castle silently. She made the trek to her house happily, and when she climbed into her room, into her bed, thinking about what she wanted to be when she was little, and what she was now, and for the first time she was glad her parents chose this for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! This day has dragged on to be very long, and I for one am glad that day 3 is imminent. (She totally knew he was lookin @ her booty btw)


	8. Run away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day with Allison and Stiles, and today they both realize something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry this chapter was so late I was away from wifi, hoping to post Chapter 9 tomorrow!

Allison woke to her father knocking on the doorway, looking slightly uncomfortable. She groaned, rolling over to look through the small window.

“What, dad? I don’t have to leave til the sun rises.” Her father nodded, looking back towards the stairs, 

“Yes, well. It seems the prince has come to see you early.” She shot up at that, her voice now quiet,

“Wait, he’s here? In our house? Before sunrise?” Each question was answered with a nod, and she sprung out of bed, running around her room to get dressed. Her father suppressed a laugh, and left her to her own devices. Her heart was racing as she strapped on complex leather armor, why was he here so early? Had the king learned of her bringing him out to explore? Was she going to dishonor her family? She slipped the sword into its sheath on her hip. It was more for show, the daggers in her boots and sleeves would be her primary weapons in a conflict. 

She trotted down the stairs, bringing along a light cloak. Fall was rolling in, and its chill would greet her every morning along with the gentle sun. She got to the bottom of the stairs, and her mother gasped, looking up at her hair. Stiles was smirking, too, because it seemed in her rush to get ready she hadn’t brushed her hair. She tied it up, purposefully not making eye contact with her mother. Stiles, though, she shot a glare at. She then bowed extravagantly, much to her mother's likeness and Stiles’ distaste. 

“What do you require me for, your highness?” She could see his scowl at the name, but then he cleared his throat,

“My father would like for you to accompany me to breakfast.” He said, his head held high as he extended his arm for her to link. Her face mirrored her parents, pure shock. Her mother began to sputter, when her father spoke,

“Of course, your grace,” Chris looked his daughters messily put on combat armor over, “Is her attire acceptable?”

Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle at that, and nodded, “Yes, it is acceptable. After all, that armor could save her life and mine.” Allison wanted to make a sarcastic comment about breakfast food attacking, but her parents nervous looks stopped her. She curtsied, 

“I would be honored, Prince Stiles.” Her mother smiled at her professionalism, and Allison beamed. She walked over to him and linked their arms, giving her parents a nice goodbye before they walked out of her cabin.

Once they were a good ways away, they both burst out in laughter, tripping over each other. He walked a few steps ahead of her and walked backwards, mocking her. “What do you require me for, your highne-” He couldn’t finish his sentence, because he tripped backwards. She lunged forward, catching him as if he were a maiden to be snatched away. She was laughing, and he was too, and they just held onto each other for a few moments, basking in their newfound friendship. She pulled him up, sobering a bit,

“That’s why you don’t walk backwards Stiles,”

“Hey, I’m the prince, I can do whatever I please.” She rolled her eyes. He looked at her, his eyes raking over her armor. “I gotta say, Argent, you dress to impress.” The corners of her mouth curved up, and she said,

“I dunno, Stiles. You’re the Prince here, shouldn’t I be the one complimenting you?” She would, because even though he wore horribly simple, almost villager like in appearance clothing, he made it look like it was good enough for the finest royalty. She opened the large wooden door to the castle for Stiles. A weird look flitted across his face, but he didn’t say anything. He instead grabbed her hand, and they walked up through the castle to the dining foyer. 

“So, surprise Argent, my father didn’t want you to come to a stupid breakfast. I just wanted hang out with you longer.” He said, swinging their arms. She smiled,

“Well, that makes two of us,” She said sweetly, and then raised her eyebrows, “Maybe we can use this extra time to tour the castle, because it seems the universe doesn’t want me to.” Stiles nodded, and their bubbly energy flowed through each other, 

“Let’s start with my room, then, Ally-A.”

The next few hours were filled with sarcastic comments and sneaking around, and despite their valiant efforts to be quiet, they ended up waking a few of the maids that hadn’t yet begun their daily tasks with laughter. A few of the guards may have seen her running down the halls giving him a piggyback ride, but they wouldn’t tell anyone. (Except guard Whittemore, he’d tell all about it, luckily, he was too busy charming one of the cooks named Danny, who didn’t find him charming at all.)

They navigated back to his room right as the sun rose. They were both lazily splayed on his large bed, watching the warm rays slowly fill his room through the various windows. She had her head in his lap, her brown hair rolling off of his legs like waves. He was carding his hands through her hair when he said,

“Y’know Ally, we’ve only known each other for 3 days but I feel like I’ve known you for way longer.” She hummed when he rubbed her scalp, not opening her eyes, 

“Me too, it took me a day to realize it, but we’re pretty close. I’m glad my mom made me take this job.” Stiles laughed,

“Yeah, talk about the only two good decisions our parents have ever made.” She nodded, and then winced, his hands getting caught in a knot of hair. She gently placed her head back down. His hands left her scalp for a moment, and returned with a brush. Stiles continued,

“We work really good together,” She smiled at that,

“Yeah, we do.”

It occurred to her then, that her and Scott had never been this physically intimate. Hugs and cheek kisses, yes, but she can’t say they’ve ever been so… homey with each other. She met this boy, who she thought could possibly be a rude brat, 3 days ago, and now she’s laying in his bed, and he’s brushing her hair. She isn’t as bothered by it as she thinks she should be.

“We should run away together.” He said, and she laughed, imagining them running off into the forest and causing mayhem in distant kingdoms, she can’t say that it didn’t sound fun. 

“Can you imagine? First day out and you’d probably catch some unknown disease or something.” Stiles hummed, 

“Yeah, you’re probably right Ally.” The door suddenly opened, and she was reaching down to her boot to grab a dagger when he held her down by her shoulders, laughing,

“Relax, Allison, it’s just Lydia.” Said princess raised one eyebrow, looking at the intimate scene in front of her, a snarky expression adorned her face,

“Well, you two, I can’t say I’m surprised.” She said simply, walking over to the Prince’s bed and flopping gracefully down onto it. “Hello, Allison.” She said silkily, grasping her hand and kissing it affectionately. Stiles swatted her away.

“Hey! Get your own bodyguard Martin.” Stiles hissed, using his arm to create a barrier between the two. Lydia rolled onto her belly, her heeled feet waving in the air, she winked at Allison just to get the Prince riled up,

“Soon she’ll be mine Stilinski, just you watch.” 

“Allison would never betray me like that!” Stiles exclaimed, Lydia and Stiles sneered at each other, and Allison sat up, her head held high. She grasped Lydia’s hand and dramatically said,

“Princess Lydia! I’m suddenly deeply in love with you, please, let me run away with you!” Lydia pulled her up. The two girls looked at each other naughtily, “Stiles…” Allison said, her singsong voice filled with mischief, Lydia pulling her toward the door, “If you want me, come and get me!”

At that, Lydia pulled her out of the room, she ran incredibly fast given her footwear. Allison pranced along, the girls melodic laughter filling the large halls. He sat up, pouting like a child. “The things I do for friends,” He said simply, before getting up and running after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> (also ally and stiles are soooo sapppyyyyyyyyyyyyy and smitten for eachother i live for it)


	9. Leather and itchy wool are not fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffer chapter. Allison and Stiles talk, and Allison meets someone new. She begins to realize how important Stiles is to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of day 3, so sorry for this being posted so late (and it being so short! just wanted to give you buffer content while i'm working on chapter 10), it was pretty hard to write (just cause i got out of the writing spree) i hope you enjoy!! I'll try my very best to update more often/frequently :))) as always, i'd love feedback!

By the time Stiles caught up to Lydia and Allison, his lungs were actually burning. (Living in a castle your entire life with a luxurious diet doesn’t equal stamina okay) Lydia was leaning on a wall, looking winded but still perfect. Stiles wasn’t sure why he refused to pursue her romantically, he’s sure any boy in the kingdom would kill for his position. That’s why he has Allison, he guesses. Speaking of her, she was standing next to Lydia, and to his and Lydia’s displeasure, she hadn’t even broken a sweat.

He grabbed Allison’s wrist, and spun her around, smirking, “Gotcha.” He said, victorious to her challenge. She covered her smile with a sneer, but before she could throw a comment at him Lydia cleared her throat. A warning. Allison shut her mouth, looking to her right and seeing King Johnathan approach. She bowed, greeting him.

“Your highness.” Stiles’ nose wrinkled, and he gravitated even closer to Allison. King John didn’t notice his son’s sour expression, (he never did) but he smiled at the Allison's professionalism, he then looked over to Lydia, who rose herself off of the wall, raising her head to him. She may be the next queen of this kingdom, and that meant she was an equal, she had no need to bow.

“Greetings Stiles, and princess. If you’d come with me, we have many things to arrange.” They began to walk but the King stopped, looking at Stiles’ clothes distastefully, “Stiles, please go change into something presentable, you have important people to speak to today.” Stiles just grumbled, repeating his father’s words under his breath like a child before stomping off. Allison bowed to the king again and followed him.

Once they were in his room, Stiles sat down, intent on taking his sweet time. He still looked upset when he looked over to Allison, his face laced with irritation. She knew this marriage was stressing him out, so she walked over and ruffled his hair before hopping over to his large dresser enthusiastically. 

“Let’s try to find something that’ll make you look like a _real_ prince!” He smiled, not at her jab, but more so her efforts to cheer him up. He lifted himself off of his bed and went to stand next to her, looking at his clothes with a small frown. Everything ‘nice’ he owned was either itchy, too hot, or incorrectly sized. She took out a nice looking coat, draping it over his shoulders.

“Mmmm, these weren’t properly fitted were they?” She murmured, noticing that the coats’ sleeves went barely over Stiles' elbows. 

“No, but it’s alright, I never wear them anyway.” She raised her eyebrows, turning to put the coat away and fishing out another, slightly bigger one, 

“What about this one? It doesn’t look too bad.”

“It’s really itchy, though.” He whined, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the coat. When he looked back up at Allison, her face was a mix of humor and exasperation. “What’s that look for, Argent?” She gestured to her armor,

“If I have to walk around in this _hot_ armor all day than you can handle an itchy coat.” He sighed, not really able to argue, her point was valid. He took the coat from her, and walked over to the door, opening it for her to leave so he could change in privacy,

“You’re right, Ally.” He said seriously, she began to walk out, but he stopped her at the door, his eyes flirtatious, “Your armor _is_ hot.” She gasped and was gently pushed out of the room, the door clicking shut.

“That is not what I meant, Stiles!” She said loudly, glad that he couldn’t see her red cheeks. Her only response was laughter. Allison leaned against the wall, patiently waiting for Stiles to change. Another guard walked down the hall, very obviously eyeing her and slowing to a stop in front of her.

“Hello beautiful, since when did they employ female guards?” She scowled, his flirtatious jab not settling with her nicely. 

“Since we did your jobs better than you,” She replied sharply, his eyebrows raised up, and he raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Cool it lady knight, it was just a joke.” He sobered his joking mood, adding, “I’m Jackson Whittemore” He said, and smiled, all teeth and charm. Jackson extended his hand, Allison shook it, 

“Allison,” She said, before awkwardly adding, “Argent.”

“You’re an Argent? That’s cool, I’ve only heard of your family. What’s your job here, a guard to the castle like me?” The reason she was given a job, Stiles, opened the door at that, smiling smugly, but before Stiles could answer for her, she said,

“I’m Prince Stilinski’s personal aid.” Jackson nodded, 

“Nice job,” He said distractedly, looking down the hall, apparently remembering whatever task he was assigned to do. 

“Nice to meet you, Argent. But unfortunately I gotta go.” He gave them a curt wave before jogging off, his armor clanking nosily down the hall. Stiles let out a burst of breath, and his sigh or relief seemed to calm her down a bit as well. 

“That went better than I thought it would, usually Jackson’s a jerk. A jerkson.” She snorted,

“That’s a good word. Also,” She said, letting out a low whistle. “You dress up well. You definitely look like a desirable Prince now” She said, adjusting the collar, his face and neck lit up, beet red. He just sputtered and rolled his eyes before walking off, her naturally following.

They walked in comfortable silence, but when they entered the kitchen she raised a suspicious eyebrow and whispered seriously, “Stiles, we cannot go exploring now, your father is expecting you,” He just parroted her while grabbing two bread rolls, giving her one, “We’re not here to go explore, I figured you’d be hungry since our breakfast plans were a sham.”

She held the bread in silence for a moment, looking up at him. “Thank you, Stiles.” Allison said, feeling very touched by the small gesture, he seemed to understand her and nodded, taking her hand.

“You’re welcome Ally.” They shared a sweet look, before he continued. “Well, my father is expecting _us ___isn’t he?” She nodded, and they walked off to meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking like, if you guys would want to know the playlist I'm using while writing this? If you do just lmk and I can post it in the notes if anyone's interested! Like they're not really medieval songs just songs I like for Stallison :) hope you liked the chapter! (also did you like jerkson)


	10. Premarital Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Lydia, and Allison sit through the long lectures of marriage procedures, Stiles throughly annoyed with it before noticing that something seems wrong with Allison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED THIS. SO SORRY. my life's been nuts lately but i wanted to buckle down and AT LEAST give another chapter til it gets crazy again. don't worry, i'm still planning on finishing it, (in fact the irritating thing is i have like the next 5 chapters planned out, all but THIS ONE til now lol) i hope you enjoy after your super long wait! its short, again, cause the whole chapter is pretty long and i felt the time gap helped it! :-)

When they had finally got to the room, or outside the door rather, Stiles stopped, taking in a breath. Before she could give him words of comfort, he just looked at her and shrugged,

“Let’s get this over with.” She nodded, gently slipping by him and opening the door. He huffed at her melodramatically.. The king perked up when Stiles walked in, and Lydia winked at Allison. They both awkwardly smiled back, and Stiles sat, Allison standing behind him. King John looked up at her, and a look of admiration flashed across his face. 

“I have to say, Ms. Argent, you impress me quite a bit, you’re very professional despite your youth. Your mother and father have trained you very well.” 

She smiled widely, and bowed, if not a bit awkwardly, and said “Thank you, your highness.” He nodded back, before looking then at his son, whose face, despite his relaxed stance, looked furious. The king calmly ignored his son’s anger, and began to speak when Stiles loudly interrupted him, turning in his chair to look at Allison.

“Allison, why don’t you take a seat? We might be here awhile.” He said, shooting a defiant look at his father before gesturing to the seat next to him. Allison sputtered, and conflict was evident in her expression. She looked to the king, and then to Stiles, and then to Lydia, and then to every other thing in the room before bowing,

“As you wish, _my grace.”_ She said, and even though her voice was as confident and melodic as ever, he could see that her fists were clenched as she sat down, not meeting anyone in the eye. The king threw Stiles an odd look.

“As I was _saying_ , there are many preparations for your wedding, Stiles. Lydia’s family will be visiting within the next few moons, as well as the surrounding kingdom’s elites.” Stiles perked up at that, if barely. 

“Other kingdoms? Who?”

“Well, we know King Derek and his close relatives are coming, and the Yukimura region as well.”

“King Derek? I thought he wanted to keep his kingdom separate from ours.” The king shook his head,

“That’s what I thought as well, but apparently he is, in his own words, delighted to come see you and Princess Lydia wed.” Stiles just nodded at that, not wanting to raise the tension that already filled the room. 

“Well, the only other part of this wedding that will be accustomed to your two’s preferences, would you like the final ceremony to be indoors or out?” Stiles and Lydia looked at each other over the table, Stiles shrugging. Lydia then smirked, knowing the decision was up to her,

“Outdoors,” She said, sweeping her long hair over her shoulder, “I think it’d make the whole ceremony much more.. comfortable.” King John nodded, but Stiles wasn’t paying much attention to Lydia and the King’s discussion, worried about Allison, who was sitting next to him silently, looking down to her lap. Lydia seemed to notice too, looking over to her new friend with her calculating green eyes. She then quickly turned back to King John,

“Excuse me, your highness, but now that we’ve had our little briefing, may we all be excused? I’m supposed to get a dress fit today.” Lydia said charmingly, leaning on the old table a bit. King John laughed, shaking his head,

“Of course, you’re dismissed.” Stiles took a breath in relief, slipping out of his chair shooting a grateful look to Lydia. She just nodded, giving the back of Allison’s head a sympathetic glance before stepping out of the room, accompanied by a guard. Allison got up from her seat slowly, turning and giving the king a deep curtsey before following Stiles into the hallway, who could feel the barely repressed emotions bubbling out of her. He waited to bring it up though, the both of them walking in silence.


	11. The wrath of tradition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Stiles discuss her irritations, and how difficult her training trials to guard his life _really_ were.

Once they had reached his room, Stiles got up his courage and curiosity to her stress, and stopped at the door once he shut it, tentatively asking, "Ally, are you okay?" Her square jaw tightened for a moment, and she exhaled, her chest shuddering,

"Yes, Stiles, I'm fine." 

"Are you really?" Her lie was as sharp as the click of her boots as she kept walking, stopping at the edge of his bed before stiffly turning. The look on her face wasn't sad at all, it was _frustrated,_ and more than that, a mix of enraged and frightened, her lip quivering.

"You just. Don't understand tradition, do you?" She shook her head as she looked down to her fidgeting hands, presumably to hide her tears, and it was only then that Stiles realized she was _panicking._ "If my mother had seen me sit next to you instead of stand behind you, I would've never been allowed to see you again. Tradition is in this castle for a _reason_ , I'm not supposed to sit with you, I'm supposed to keep you alive." She said, looking fragile despite her strong voice. "We're not supposed to sit together."

Stiles took steps to her, carefully taking her shaking hands into his, "I know it's your duty to keep me alive, but I don't want to follow what my father has set. And not just because I don't like him, you're just as much of a person as Lydia and I. My father doesn't address you as a person, and it makes me want to punch him, because you _are_ a person, you're not lower than me, and you deserve all the things I receive without question, Allison." She gave him a small smile, comforted, but not convinced. 

"You're sweet Stiles, but you still don't fully understand." She sighed, sitting down on his bed. He sat next to her,

"Explain it to me then." He said, and she laughed nervously, almost aching with an emotion she couldn't place.

"Life as a commoner, it isn't exactly what I'm sure you were taught. I never had to worry about some of the things the villagers do, and my life is still hard. Not even to mention the trials-"

"I actually meant to ask about those when Scott mentioned them a few days ago, it's just combat training right?"

She gave him an odd smile, almost trying to assess his face to see if he was joking or not. When he didn't laugh, she shook her head, "No. I've been training to be your aid since I was eight." He laughed then, but it quickly faded to shock when he saw she wasn't joking either. 

"Since you were eight? You're seventeen!" 

"Yep," She said, a triumphant smile adorning her face, "My father didn't finish his trials til he was nineteen, I'm the youngest of my family so far." 

"That's outstanding, but not surprising, you're really amazing at what you do. But what, if you don't mind me asking, could have to be taught over 9 years?" Her smile faded into a more serious expression, and she took a deep breath, almost as if she didn't want to talk about the details, but she was loyal, and would answer anything he'd ask.

"Pain tolerance, mostly. Advanced combat takes longer than you'd think too. A lot of it was reacting to stressful situations, seeing if I'd be able to keep you alive." Her gaze was distant, and troubled, "Last year was my final trial, and at the end of it I broke my femur, and my mother- she didn't show any concern or guilt of pushing me too hard, in fact she told me _I_ didn't try hard enough, and just had me patched up til the news that I had passed the trial came." Her gaze returned to him, her eyes wet with unfallen tears, "A lot of them were terrifying." Stiles' heart ached for her, shock making his stomach churn for her. He decided then, that he disliked Allison's mother as much as he disliked his own father.

He suddenly hugged her, his arms wrapping around her comfortingly. She hugged back, her arms locking into place around his itchy waste, she didn't allow herself to cry in this moment, though, and pulled away with a smile and a sniffle, "You know what we should do, Stiles? We should go to the village, I could buy things to make you _real_ commoners' soup." He nodded, 

"I _suppose_ , probably not as good as the food I enjoy on a daily basis but-" He was cut off by her jabbing him in his stomach, giving a high pitched yelp. "Ok! I'm sure it's good, but first let me change, not only because I'm supposed to blend in but also because this is literally the itchiest thing I've ever worn." She got up, rolling her eyes, 

"Okay, woolbrain, I'll be waiting outside."


End file.
